


It’s a beautiful day.

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: Distraction: The need Korra needed the most.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami
Kudos: 33





	It’s a beautiful day.

Korra was reading a magazine. She was bored! There was nothing to do, everything was going smoothly, even the elections in the earth kingdom were doing okay.   
There was no need for the avatar, no need for her to worry about. Even president Moon has everything under control. 

Korra sighed. She was used to doing stuff. She hated not being able to help or to stay at home just reading.   
Even though that home was Asami’s mansion and there was always something to do.  
Like the pool, the cartings, just training or relaxing reading a magazine in the most comfy coach in the history of coaches.   
But she was not having it. She was too bored for staying put. 

Korra left the magazine on top of the tea table and decided to go for a walk. What could possible be wrong? And maybe if she was lucky enough her path would lead her to Asami’s office and maybe they could have some fun. 

Republic city was a mix between the spirit and the human world. It was classical yet modern. And everything was thanks to Asami.   
Korra thought that she deserved having her own statue, not only because she was her girlfriend but because they wouldn’t have that amazing city if it wasn’t for her and her amazing constructions.   
She grinned. It was decided, Asami was going to have her own statue and it was going to be amazing.   
She was going to send a letter to Sue asking her help for the project. 

When she arrived at her office, she asked to see Asami and a bodyguard gladly showed her the way, even though she knew it like she knew it like the back of her hands.   
Korra knocked softly awaiting for a replay. 

“ come in. “ Asami’s voice was a little weird being inside the room, it made her chuckle. 

“Hey Asami! “ Korra almost ran toward her, hugging her tightly. “ I was wondering if maybe I can be a distraction to you.” 

Asami raised an eyebrow, hugging her girlfriend back. “ a distraction? I think I’m the one that’s distracting you. “ 

Korra blushed. “Well…I was a little bored” 

Asami laughed, leaving a kiss on her lips. She loved when Korra started acting awkwardly.   
Truth was, Asami didn’t have that much to do, everything was okay. The construction plans were checked twice so there was nothing else to do that day. But she acted out. 

“Oh you don’t have how much work I’ve today! It’s crazy.” She then paused, as she was caressing Korra’s check. “But you are here and you are such a distraction to me….oh! Spirits what should I do?” 

Korra laughed, understanding the little game Asami was proposing so she followed her. “That sucks Sami! You shouldn’t be having so much work...especially when I was thinking of going for food at that restaurant with the nice view of the city.” 

“Really?” Asami was a little surprised because she was thinking the exact same thing. “I was going to tell you the same!” 

“Well I know that you love that place and you can actually see everything, it’s cool.” 

“And romantic.” Asami kissed her again, this time more lovingly than before. “Okay let’s go, little miss distraction.” 

Korra grinned, grabbing Asami’s hand and both women left her office for the restaurant.  
Even if Korra was the one that needed that distraction, even if she was having a hard time adjusting at those moments of peace, she was so grateful for Asami.   
She also had some other ideas, like going for that turtle duck ride and at night they could go for a drink with Bolín and Mako. She had a whole day planned and it was planned like three minutes ago but she was happy with her ideas because they meant expending time with her love, something that she loved more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first korrasami fic and I’m happy with how fluffy this is. My girls deserves some peace you know.
> 
> This one shot was following the prompts from Korrasami week 2020 day one: distraction.   
> As always, title inspired by a song. Enjoy!


End file.
